


at ease

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Military Training Camp AU, Private Baekhyun, Sergeant Kyungsoo, baekhyun calls kyungsoo sir way too many times, this is my first baeksoo wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Baekhyun spends five weeks at training camp. The drill sergeant is hot.





	at ease

Baekhyun threw his little suitcase onto the side of his bed the moment he arrived at his assigned quarters at the camp. He knew there was so reason to unpack, so he was going to stuff the suitcase under his bed and get through this.

“Hey, I’m Kim Jongdae! It’s nice to meet you!”

Jongdae was sitting on the bed across from his, which thankfully was the closest bunk to the floor. It made sneaking in and out much easier.

He puts out one of his hands to shake, “Byun Baekhyun.” 

“I heard the drill sergeant was terrifying! I haven’t seen him yet but I’ve already heard so much about him. They say, one time he made a private run laps around the camp until he collapsed.”

Baekhyun wasn’t intimated in the slightest. He knew he was good. He’s gone through the necessary training and was confident enough he could take on anyone in this camp, maybe that sergeant included. He knew he was better than everyone here, but you can’t just say this type of stuff around here, you had to prove it.

Jongdae was still speaking to him, but Baekhyun was no longer paying attention. “So, we have the rest of the night off and I’m planning to use every second of it!” He moves to get up, “Nice meeting you, Byun.”

✯

Baekhyun laid in his bed for a few uncomfortable hours before deciding it was useless. He wasn’t going to go to sleep, he was impressed that everyone else already was. He glances at Jongdae next to him, already completely knocked out, and slips out of bed, dressed in a t-shirt tucked into the trousers of his uniform.

He wanders around the camp, breathing in the cool air. If he was going to be stuck here for a few weeks, at least the weather was going to be nice. 

“Private!” he hears a voice yell, and he turns around. 

“Sir!” he salutes.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He could barely make out the face of the sergeant speaking to him. It was too dark and he was wearing a hat. But his voice was smooth and deep and wiggled it’s way right into Baekhyun’s mind and swirled around his stomach. 

“Couldn’t sleep, Sir.”

“Go back to bed,” he mutters, before turning around and leaving.

✯

He’s woken up a few hours later by a blaring horn and distant yelling. This was part of the drill and he was already prepared. He grabbed his jacket and hat which he had already placed at the end of the bed and put them on swiftly on his way outside.

He was the first one there. Standing right in front of a sergeant with a megaphone in his hand. 

“Congratulations, Private,” he says, and Baekhyun realizes it’s the same man from last night. Same smooth, deep voice. It makes his fingers tingle with delight, to be acknowledged by him. The man is attractive, broad shoulders and thick thighs. He was around Baekhyun’s height, but his presence made him seem so much larger.

“Thank you, Sir.” He salutes. 

“What’s your name?”

“Private Byun Baekhyun.” 

The man nods. He later introduces himself as Sergeant Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sees a glimpse of a smile on his face as he announces the name of the first private, which was him, but that must be his imagination. Why would the drill sergeant be smiling?

“Congrats man!” Jongdae claps him on the back on the way to the canteen.

“Thanks,” he smiles. Even though he had come prepared and expected such results, it was still nice to be praised for them.

✯

The thing about sharing a room with fifty other men is the lack of personal space. He knew what he was getting himself into, and expected no less, but what he didn’t expect was his dick reacting to one specific hot sergeant. He couldn’t relieve himself and it drove him insane, the slightest brush of the thick material of his pants against his erection had him hissing. 

At night, he would hear some of the other privates jacking off, but he still couldn’t bring himself to wrap a hand around his cock to do the same.

✯

The following week, Sergeant Do makes his rounds in their living quarters for the first time. They were all standing next to their beds, bodies stiff, waiting for further instructions.

Baekhyun glances up at him, and he feels the butterflies in his stomach return. Sergeant Do was in his usual uniform, but he wasn’t wearing a hat today, and his closely shaved head was perfectly round. Can a head be attractive? Baekhyun was surely losing his mind. 

When Sergeant Do stood in front of him, Baekhyun shuffled away with a salute, giving him more space to inspect his bunk.

“Why is your suitcase under your bed, Private?”

“It is more convenient, Sir.”

“More convenient?” he raises an eyebrow. He had nice eyebrows. “You know you’re supposed to unpack all your belongings, Private, why are you not following orders?”

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?” Baekhyun asks.

Sergeant Do stares at him for a moment, almost like he was sizing him up. His eyes shifted from Baekhyun’s face to his chest and back again. Was he staring at his lips? He licks them just to be sure, and finds that his eyes flicker down to follow the motion. 

“Permission granted,” he says.

“It’s a pain in the ass, and I like having all my things in one place.”

“You’re not following protocol, Private Byun.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

He hears a distant gasp somewhere in the room. He almost forgot they weren’t alone. 

Kyungsoo grabbed him by the collar, and slammed his back into the wall nearest to his bed. 

“You will do what is asked of you, Private, am I making myself clear?”

Baekhyun had a hint of a grin pulling at the side of his mouth. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he stared at Sergeant Do, and they flickered down to his lips. They’re so plump and looked very soft, he notices. The heat in his stomach comes back full force, and he tries to ignore it. Everyone was watching. He raises one arm to his forehead in salute.

“Absolutely, Sir!” 

Sergeant Do releases him and moves on to the next bed to continue his inspection.

✯

“Is there something going on between you and the sergeant?” Jongdae asks when they’re sitting at the canteen shoving food into their mouths. No one was sitting next to them so they weren’t worried about anyone overhearing.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks around a mouthful.

“I don’t know. I just feel like there’s so much sexual tension between you two, maybe I was just imagining it.”

Baekhyun chokes on his next bite.

“What?!”

“I thought it was obvious?” Jongdae explains, “I don’t blame you though, almost half of the camp have a crush on Sergeant Do.”

“But?”

“But, he looks at you like he’s undressing you and fucking you in his mind.”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whisper-shouts. He didn’t need that added knowledge filed away in his brain. He was already struggling with a constant boner in his pants. He doesn’t know how he managed to stay at the top during all the drills.

“I’m just saying,” Jongdae sing-songs as he takes another bite.

“Just shut up,” Baekhyun mumbles, and he knows he’s blushing. Jongdae just grins at him.

✯

The last night at camp feels a little nostalgic. Baekhyun never expected to bond with so many people when he first got here. He thought the five weeks would feel like an eternity, but with so many fun people around, it was over sooner than he thought. That night, he couldn’t fall asleep, so he slips out of bed and heads to the door with practiced ease. He’s done this way too many times. He looks over at Jongdae’s bed and sees that this time he’s fully awake. They stare at each other for a while, then Jongdae pulls the blanket around himself and turns so that his back faces Baekhyun, pretends that he doesn’t see him.

Baekhyun walks around the compound aimlessly. The weather has gotten more humid, the wind completely still in the air.

This time, he sees Sergeant Do. He’s making his rounds with a gun dangling around his waist. That feeling in his belly returns. A crunch under Baekhyun’s boot makes him turn around, eyes widening when he seems to realize who it is.

“Private Byun,” he says. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Couldn’t sleep, Sir.”

They’re standing way too close to one another. This isn’t the respectful distance he should be keeping with a superior and he knows it. He keeps pushing, and pushing. Wanting to know what he’ll get if he reaches his limit.

“Go back to your quarters, Byun,” he says. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“What if I don’t want to,” Baekhyun breathes. He’s baiting him. Challenging.

Kyungsoo grabs him by the collar, and slams his back into the wall next to them. That would be the second time.

“You will do what is asked of you, Private, am I making myself clear?”

Baekhyun feels his erection stirring back to life. There’s a teasing smile on his face, and this time, it’s just the two of them.

“And what is that, Sir?”

Kyungsoo moves closer, fingers still gripping onto the fabric. He leaned forward, their noses already touching.

“Kiss me,” he whispers.

And Baekhyun does. He kisses him like he’s been starved. Mouths pulling apart and coming together quickly. He knew those lips would be great to kiss, and he couldn’t get enough of them. Kyungsoo slips a leg between Baekhyun’s, letting him rut against it. Baekhyun was fully hard, he was sure it would be so obvious even through his thick trousers.

Kyungsoo presses his thigh closer, pushing Baekhyun flat against the wall. One of Kyungsoo’s hands slides down to grab at his butt, and squeezes. Baekhyun bucks up against his thigh. He’s been on edge for weeks, and he was so close to finally having some release. Kyungsoo is kissing his neck, lips sucking lightly at the skin. He breathes him in, noses along his throat till he’s kissing him below the ear.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun moans. Kyungsoo’s hand on his ass tightens.

“You won’t come until I tell you to,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear.

“Yes, Sir.”

Kyungsoo edges him far too many times he loses count. Baekhyun was sweating, lips parted as he tries to catch his breath and kiss Kyungsoo at the same time. Kyungsoo finally slips his other hand down the front of his pants, and grips his leaking cock. He rubs his thumb over the head as he sucks on Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers.

Baekhyun trembles. He’s trying to hold himself back.

“Please.”

He strokes him a few times, his other hand pull his cheeks apart, and Kyungsoo finally whispers, “Come for me.”

And Baekhyun does. He comes harder than ever before, thighs shaking, back arching, and breath catching in his throat.

When Kyungsoo pulls his hand out, its sticky and shining with his release.

“Let me suck you off,” Baekhyun pleads. He wants to feel him in his mouth, wants his come running down his throat. He whimpers at the thought.

“Another time,” Kyungsoo says, and flashes him a soft smile. “You seemed to be on edge lately. Thought I’d reward you for the good work you’ve done and staying on top.”

“I can stay on top if you want,” Baekhyun says cheekily. Kyungsoo laughs at the innuendo.

“Will I see you back at HQ?”

“Of course. Training initiates isn't my full time job you know,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. He leans in to place another kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun’s heart soars. His smile was really cute.

“This isn't over, Private Byun,” Kyungsoo says as he walks away with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be seeing you around.” Baekhyun notes that his hand still glistened with his come. He shivers with delight.

✯

“Had fun with your boyfriend?” Jongdae teases as Baekhyun sits down on his bed.

“Shut up, Kim,” he tries to say seriously, but he can’t wipe the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goodboypcy)


End file.
